Buraddo Purizun
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: Inculpado por un crimen q no cometió. Preso en un lugar del cual solo se ha escuchado hablar en viejas leyendas. Naruto ¿luchara y saldrá de allí? o ¿sucumbirá ante la locura q habita en tan lúgubre lugar? solo el tiempo y la voluntad lo dirá...


**hola! muchos saludos a todos.. aquí les traigo mi mas reciente fic, esto se me ocurrió a partir de ver el triler de la nueva película de naruto. Naruto shippuden: prision blood les aviso que la historia no sera igual, solo he tomado pequeños detalles y los he adaptado hasta darle forma de lo que van a leer a continuación.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTA<span>:**el periodo de tiempo en el que el fic se desarrolla es en el shippuden. empieza justo unas semanas después de que Asuma muriera y el equipo 10 (ino- shikamaru - chouji) con la ayuda de naruto, kakashi y otros vengaran su muerte. matando a hidan y kakuzu

- bla bla bla- dialogos.

-"_bla bla bla"-_pensamientos.

**-bla bla bla-** invocaciones o demonios.

* * *

><p><strong>Buraddo Purizun (Prisión de Sangre)<strong>

**Prologo**

Ágil y sutil se movía una figura, completamente envuelta en un manto negro saltaba de techo en techo. Respaldada por las sombras de la noche, paso inadvertida para los ojos de los vigilantes. Cuando llego a las cercanías del muro que rodeaba el castillo del feudal, el cual media un poco más de 30 metros de altura. El encapuchado se detuvo para estudiar con cuidado el patrón que seguían los guardias q custodiaban el mismo y si había alguna especie de sello protector en el. Cada 45 minutos los guardias ubicados en cada segmento, tanto superior como de la base del muro rotaban de puesto, y entre el cambio quedaba un periodo de 50 segundos libres. Tiempo suficiente para alguien experimentado en el tema de la infiltración, pasar los guardias y colarse en el castillo. No había ningún tipo de barrera lo cual facilitaba aun más la infiltración.

Cuando el intervalo de tiempo se presento la figura encapuchada salto al muro y corrió verticalmente por él, fijando sus pies con chakra para evitar caerse, cuando ya estaba casi en el borde salto y dio una voltereta el aire, impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante y cruzar al otro lado del muro. En medio del giro la capucha que cubría su cara se movió ligeramente hacia atrás descubriendo la boca del hombre curveada en una sonrisa astuta, además de unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio, los cuales resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna. Cuando ya había traspasado el muro su cuerpo empezó a caer libremente hacia el suelo-paso uno listo, hora de cumplir la misión…voy por ti Daimayo-sama- murmuro con diversión para sí mismo el misterioso hombre antes de desvanecerse en una suave brisa.

Esa noche se escucharon varios gritos desgarradores provenientes del castillo del Daimayo del país del fuego.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, en una pequeña caseta de vigilancia, ubicada cerca de las puertas de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban dos hombres, los habituales y al parecer eternos guardias de ese lugar, Izumo y Kotetzu en ese instante para variar no se encontraban durmiendo, sino que estaban charlando sobre una noticia que llego en horas de la madrugada a la aldea, una que hasta ahora pocos sabían. Al parecer la noche anterior alguien ataco el castillo del Daimayo del país del fuego.

-¿hablas enserio?-pregunto bastante sorprendido el chunnin de cabello negro.

-si si, esta mañana cuando fui a la torre a llevar unos documentos para Hokage-sama, cuando llegue allí vi que estaba más irritable de lo normal y también note que había varios grupos de caza y rastreo preparándose para salir, cuando me encontré con Shizune-san me atreví a preguntarle que era lo que ocurría y me dijo que alguien intento asesinar al Daimayo del país del viento mientras que estaba de visita en el castillo del Señor del fuego para tratar algunos negocios- respondió el castaño-no logro su cometido, ya que su ataque se vio frustrado por los guardias de ambos feudales, pero mato a un par de ellos para poder escapar-

-wao..¿No saben quién intento tal cosa?-

-no- negó el castaño y suspiro- el asesino llevaba un manto completamente negro con capucha, nadie vio su rostro, pero algunos afirman que en uno de los movimientos que hizo la tela se movió un poco y vieron un mechón de cabello rubio-

-eso no es mucho..Pero es algo ¿no?-dijo el pelinegro mientras se rascaba el puente de su nariz.

-si es algo- respondió el castaño. Un quejido llamo la atención de ambos, así que voltearon en dirección a las puertas de la aldea y se encontraron a un chico rubio de ojos azules vestido con unos pantalones naranja y una camisa de redensilla reforzada negra de mangas largas, su inseparable chaqueta naranja con negro estaba atada a su cintura. Su rosto tenía una mueca de cansancio y al igual que su ropa estaba manchado con tierra. El rubio volteo a mirar hacia la caseta y los saludo- ¡hey! Están despiertos…eso es una novedad-rio divertido ante las caras que pusieron ambos guardias- ¿Cómo están chicos?- pregunto mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Naruto- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Por qué estabas fuera de la aldea? Y ¿Qué demonios te paso para estar así?-pregunto curioso el castaño mientras señalaba la suciedad en la ropa y rostro del joven.

- oh bueno estaba entrenando-dijo un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha- y hay veces que lo hago en los bosques de fuera de la aldea, para tener más privacidad…abrían notado cuando salgo en la mañana por lo menos dos veces a la semana, si hicieran bien su trabajo el cual es vigilar…no dormir- sonrió con malicia por una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir y decidió ejecutar en ese momento- me pregunto que diría baa-chan si se entera..-

-ma..ma Naruto no es para tanto-dijo visiblemente nervioso el pelinegro ante imaginar la reacción de la Hokage, si se entera de que ellos descuidan la vigilancia de la puerta de la aldea, pero luego recordó que Naruto no podía salir de la aldea a menos que fuera en una misión o tuviera una autorización de la misma Hokage. Así que si el chico quería jugarle una broma, se hundiría junto a él. Ese pensamiento mejoro el estado de Kotetsu, y cambio sus nervios por una sonrisa- espera..Pero se supone que tú no puedes salir sin su permiso...a menos que vayas a una misión-

-si..Así que si le dices algo, tu también saldrías mal parado- dijo el castaño completando el razonamiento de su compañero. Una sonrisa también adornaba sus labios en señal de victoria.

-buen punto- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- pero..-esa corta palabra no le gusto a ninguno de los dos hombres, y menos les gusto la sonrisa zorruna que ahora poseía Naruto- que culpa tengo yo que los guardias de la caseta de vigilancia de la entrada de la aldea, no me detengan y pidan una autorización por que están dormidos- ambos chunnin se pusieron pálidos porque sabían que él tenía razón.

Naruto solo rio ante eso- no se preocupen..No diré nada, pero el pago de la cuenta de algunos tazones de ramen en ichiraku estará a su nombre- el rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea- byeee-se despidió de espaldas con un gesto de mano.

-cuando se volvió..-dijo con sorpresa el pelinegro- tan astuto..- completo el castaño. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y luego se echaron a reír, habían caído por completo en el juego del uzumaki y ahora tendrían que pagar por su comida. El joven rubio les caía bien, era alguien interesante.

.

.

.

Naruto ya casi estaba llegando a la zona comercial de la aldea, que era donde se encontraban la mayoría de las tiendas y más importante aun. Era donde se encontraba el pequeño local de ichiraku ramen. El rubio iba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre el sabor de ramen que elegiría, se debatía entre cerdo o res, cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por un grupo de Anbus. Había algo diferente en estos, no llevaban la típica mascara de rostros de animales. Estos estaban usando una máscara lisa, completamente blanca con un kanji en el área de la frente.

-¿uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto uno de los tres hombres que lo rodeaban, su voz era fría y carente de emociones.

-si ¿Qué es lo…- Naruto fue interrumpido, cuando uno de los hombres que lo rodeaban lo agarró por la espalda y lo derrumbo al suelo y se coloco encima de él para evitar que se moviera. Ese movimiento tomo al rubio por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, el hombre arriba de él fue demasiado rápido-"_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?.. Estos no son los Anbus de baa-chan, su máscara es diferente...Ne… la raíz. Estos son los sujetos a los que se refería yamato-taicho..Los hombres de Danzuo.. .Tengo que liberarme..Tengo que hacer algo..y rápido_"-pensaba alarmado Naruto, mientras hacia lo posible para librarse, canalizo un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos y lo hizo lo más delgado y filoso posible, como le había dicho el difunto Asuma Sarutobi hace algún tiempo cuando le había pedido consejo para su formación con el chakra elemental. Con un movimiento brusco logro voltearse y liberar su mano derecha, en la cual había sobresalían finas líneas de chakra en forma de garras. Naruto no vacilo y rápidamente apuñalo con su mano en el estomago del hombre sobre él.

El Anbu de la raíz cayó muerto al instante a un costado, liberando a Naruto, quien rápidamente se levanto y entro en posición de batalla. Se tomo un segundo y miro por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo del hombre al cual acababa de robarle la vida. Nunca le había gustado matar, lo consideraba un acto atroz e inhumano, pero de unos años para acá había comprendido que él era un shinobi y la muerte era parte de su día a día, formaba parte de su trabajo y que era algo que tendría que hacer si quería proteger a alguien preciado para él o incluso a el mismo. Así que alejo los pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de hacer y coloco su mano derecha ensangrentada al frente, aun se podía ver el chakra que sobresalía de la punta de sus dedos; había momentos en que el flujo era inestable y se distorsionaba un poco, pero no desaparecía-"_entrenar el control de chakra casi hasta desfallecer, esta dado sus frutos"_-pensó el rubio mientras miraba atentamente a los dos hombres restantes. Ambos ahora parecían más cautelosos con respecto al chico de ojos azules, lo habían subestimado en un principio, y ese error les había costado la vida de su compañero, aunque la verdad no les importaba mucho. Para ellos era solo una muerte más, compañero o no, no sentían nada al respecto. Después de todo eran ninjas privados de sus emociones, sin voz ni voto. Eran ninjas entrenados para ser las herramientas "perfectas".

Ambos enmascarados desenfundaron su respectiva kodachi y se abalanzaron a atacar al rubio, Naruto esquivo y detuvo la mayoría de los golpes que los dos Anbus le lanzaban, con ayuda de un kunai. Uno de los dos logro herirlo el hombro. Naruto por su parte también había hecho mella en los dos enemigos, a uno lo había golpeado un par de veces y herido en la pierna, además de haberlo despojado de su kodachi, mientras que al otro le había roto parte de la máscara con una patada, la cual lo dejo aturdido y le había herido el brazo. No había podido hacer mas porque eran lo suficiente rápidos como para esquivarlo o protegerse y él estaba empezando a sentirse muy cansado y falto de chakra.

A pesar de ser conocido por su gran resistencia y sus enormes reservas de chakra, hasta hace poco más de media hora había estado entrenando su control de chakra y algunas otras cosas, además del hecho de mantener el flujo constante de chakra elemental tipo viento recientemente dominado en las puntas de sus dedos, generaba un gran desgaste a su agotado cuerpo. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil, tratando de encontrar que hacer.

-"_ya casi no tengo chakra..No puedo usar el kage bushin o colapsare, estuve trabajando con ellos casi toda la mañana…¡maldición! Tampoco puedo usar el rasengan...es inútil y un desperdicio intentar lanzarles algún shuriken o kunai...no tengo otra opción, debo seguir como estoy hasta encontrar una abertura"_- pensó y se abalanzo a atacar a los dos hombres. Los tres se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto encontró una abertura en uno de los hombres y ataco con su cuchilla de viento, y la enterró en las entrañas del hombre, este soltó un quejido de dolor.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir el calor y la textura del interior del Anbu. Cuando iba a retirar su mano, algo se lo impidió, un par de manos pertenecientes al apuñalado apresaron su muñeca y la mantuvieron firme en su lugar, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban a su cuerpo moribundo, para así restarle movilidad al cuerpo del rubio y permitirle a su compañero actuar. Esto tomo desprevenido al rubio e hizo que se distrajera un segundo. Tiempo suficiente en una batalla como para salir gravemente herido o peor..Muerto.

Naruto sintió un par de golpes en su espalda y otro en su pierna, seguidos de un ardor en la piel de esos mismos lugares, para luego sentir como su cuerpo se hacía mas pesado y la poca energía que le quedaba lo abandonaba- tsk..Sellos de absorción de chakra-murmuro para si antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo y su mente se perdiera en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

-dio más trabajo de lo que esperaba- dijo con voz monótona en único de los Anbus de la raíz que quedaba en pie. Incinero el cuerpo de sus compañeros y recogió en de Naruto y se lo echo al hombro como si fuera un costal, hizo un par de sellos con la mano que tenia libre y alrededor de la zona en la que se encontraban brillo una especie de campo invisible, que luego se quebró como si fuera una especie de cristal_-" fue buena idea después de todo el usar la barrera, porque sino la liberación de chakra y el sonido de la batalla podría haber atraído a algunos curiosos"-_pensó y desapareció en un remolino de viento con hojas.

.

.

.

En medio de la completa oscuridad, dos orbes se abrían con pesadez, mostrando ser tan azules como el cielo. El dueño de tan cristalinos ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a ver en la penumbra. No era mucha la diferencia, pero ahora podía apreciar unas cuantas formas. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y frunció el ceño, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía su cuerpo parcialmente entumido.- _"¿Dónde estoy?...lo último que recuerdo fue…el tipo ese me coloco sellos de chakra"-_ pensó e intento moverse, pero sintió que sus manos estaban sujetas con algo a sus costados, al igual que sus piernas al piso; con cada movimiento que realizaba las cadenas danzaban y su sonido hacía eco por todo el lugar.

Sentirse atrapado y restringido comenzó a impacientarlo, por lo que comenzó a moverse más, el eco de las cadenas resonó aun más por el lugar. Era un sonido fuerte, metálico y lleno de desesperación, lo cual no ayudaba a su dolor de cabeza; así que decidió quedarse quieto, respirar y concentrarse. Tal vez el zorro sabría lo que está pasando. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Al volverlos a abrir se encontró en un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. A medida que empezó a caminar podía escuchar el eco de las gotas que caían de las tuberías ubicadas a lo largo de las paredes y el techo, así como el sonido de cada uno de sus pasos en el inundado suelo. Pasados unos minutos llego a una enorme habitación llena de bruma y vapor; al fondo de la misma se vislumbraba una enorme reja. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, excepto por algo…

Alrededor del sello que mantenía prisionero al zorro de las nueve colas, había un nuevo circulo conformado por varios kanjis, de este salían varias ramas que se extendían por los barrotes de la celda. Esto preocupo notablemente al rubio, quien salió corriendo hacia la celda- ¡Kyuubi! ¡Kyuubi!...-grito Naruto-maldición zorro pulgoso contesta…¡contesta!- cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-dijo y comenzó a desvanecerse. Una vez que regreso a la realidad, abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse violentamente, haciendo lo posible por zafarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban.

-es inútil..No podrás soltarte, mientras más te muevas mas te lastimaras- escucho decir a alguien. Su voz era suave, parecía ser de un muchacho joven.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto desesperado y volvió a intentar librarse de las cadenas.

-deberías escuchar su consejo chico..Después de todo el lo dice por experiencia-dijo una voz masculina llena de burla y malicia.

-¿Quién anda ahí- repitió el rubio.

-yo..-respondió el dueño de la voz maliciosa y chasqueo los dedos. En ese instante un gran número de antorchas colocadas de forma dispersa en las paredes se encendieron, iluminando todo el lugar. Naruto cerró los ojos ante el repentino haz de luz. Después de que se acostumbro a la claridad ahora presente comenzó a estudiar su entorno. Se encontraba en una celda, sentado en una silla y atado de manos y pies con las cadenas que había sentido y escuchado antes. En su pecho desnudo había un extraño dibujo en forma de X de color rojo sangre. El sonido de un murmullo proveniente del exterior de la celda llamo su atención. Levanto la vista y vio a un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas, una sonrisa arrogante se extendía en sus labios

-umm- murmuro-jee.. Así que tu eres el que intento asesinar al feudal del viento, y que asesino a varios de sus guardias..Eres solo un mocoso-dijo con burla y negó con la cabeza-bienvenido a la prisión de sangre..Uzumaki-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les alla gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews y me hagan propaganda xD JEJEJE<strong>

**DEJEN UN REVIEW, SON GRATIS ^^**

**contribuyan conmigo**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
